


Whoa Momma

by sunshineduckies



Category: Alien Series, Lucifer (TV), Species (1995)
Genre: Accelerated gestation, Alien Pregnancy, Alien Sex, F/M, Lucifer as alien daddy, Thought of it in a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineduckies/pseuds/sunshineduckies
Summary: Lucifer appears as a shape-shifted xenomorph, intent on creating a new species to take over humanity. A young woman begins her new life in a hectic part of town, not knowing she'd soon carry Lucifer's baby.





	Whoa Momma

**Author's Note:**

> Literally had this dream last night, and it pleasantly haunted my thoughts all day. I hope this drabble ends up entertaining.

On a nice and humid night in July, a robot from space finally returned home to Earth. It had been sent out in search of wonderful views of endless starry expanses, and now shall be retired in the annals of NASA. Scientists in hazmat suits swarmed the metal container like a pack of wasps. Multiple sets of data were collected, and another team secured the robot for its trip to the lab. We come upon a doctor, starting her rounds at this previously mentioned lab. She has all of your features, and she wears them well. You beep your security badge against the electric lock with your eyes still focused on the government touchscreen in front of you. On your tablet is a short description of the night's activities, settling the robot to rest.  


"At 1545 on July 27th, 2021, the droid JUGGERNAUT arrived back on Earth. It was ahead of schedule by nearly a month. There is no explanation of the expedient factors, but the landing was controlled and without harm. After running diagnostics upon arrival at the lab, the machinery proved unwilling to open. The assumption is the gears have been shocked due to sudden atmospheric temperature change, and has jammed the hinges. Referred data to necessary staff to resolve errors."  
You appear at your workstation, with the robot on full display. It is covered in soot at its nose, and some scratches are on its sides. This raises your curiosity, as you wonder and prod at the marks. What could have caused this? Could the scratches have come from an unexpected meteor? This seems possible as a reason for the early arrival. You type down your thought, as you are sure to forget this at the end of the hour. You wonder at the silence in the lab that morning. It was near 1100, and your fellow doctors should have appeared by now. You look at the date on the tablet. You realize it is the weekend, and curse your lack of a personal life. You decide to get the job started since you've started the day already. You take your time, sanitizing yourself from the outside, and organizing your materials.  
"Halcyon, scan the primary opening of JUGGERNAUT for impaired parts." The lab's android activates to your voice and slides into the space from the ceiling, attached to its white swinging arm.  
"Scan complete. Impaired function of internal latch found. Unidentified mass inside." The mention of the unexpected both excites and alarms you. As per procedures, you press the button for quarantine measures, but also disable the alarm. It is too early to have those sirens blaring.  
"What is recommended for the latch repair?" You ask as you have the robot wheeled into the containment unit.  
"Automated laser application to the edges of the opening. Reduced risk of damage to contents."  
"Proceed, Halcyon." The lid is later pried off with a delicate pair of automated pincers, revealing a dark mass inside. You ask Halcyon to magnify the smart wall's image. It seems to be moving. Time to poke it with a stick. Halcyon swoops into the space with a comical pointer finger and prods at the creature. It jumps onto the arm, and climbs the mechanism to the ceiling. "Eject arm!" The arm falls from the ceiling to the floor and the ceiling panel is secured in place. The creature shrieks and surveys the area. Nothing else except walls. You have scans done to record its internal temperature, chemical makeup, and anatomy. When all the data is recorded, you are unsure of what else to do. Best to record your case summary and have the next round of experts work on this. You have metal walls slide down from the ceiling to further secure the creature so you can sleep at night, and exit the room, speaking into a microphone. Little did you know, that your fingerprints on the scratches of JUGGERNAUT were a delightful source of genetic material for the creature to lick and devour.


End file.
